UNA NAVIDAD ESPECIAL
by Ana d G
Summary: la primera navidad de candy en el colegio San Pablo. Mini fic... espero que les guste


**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO UN MINIFIC DE NAVIDAD... ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

**UNA NAVIDAD ESPECIAL  
**

La navidad se acercaba a pasos realmente agigantados, y como era de esperarse, también llegó al colegio san Pablo, las monjas estaban realmente apuradas colocando toda clase de adornos que hacían que aquellas paredes tan frías y oscuras, se llenaran de luz por al menos unos días…

En el centro del salón se erguía un pino navideño enorme, que según algunos alumnos comentaban. Había sido donación del duque de Grandchester, el principal benefactor del colegio, el árbol que se erguía imponente, estaba decorado con moños de color dorado y rojo hechos con cintas de seda.

La estrella aún no había sido colocada en la punta del árbol, lo que le recordó a Candy todas las navidades en las que ella había hecho lo propio en el hogar…

Hacía más de un mes que Candy había llegado al colegio, habían sido bastantes cambios, la muerte de Anthony había significado una pérdida enorme, sin embargo poco a poco, había podido aceptarlo, el proceso no había sido nada fácil a veces aún soñaba con él y sentía que aún se encontraba durmiendo en el establo de los Leagan, aquellos días aunque difíciles, habían estado también llenos de alegría, a veces, Candy se preguntaba qué habría sucedido si Anthony no hubiera muerto, ¿Estaría a su lado? La pregunta a veces la tomaba por sorpresa, principalmente en los últimos días, era verdad que había llegado a sentir por Anthony un cariño que iba más allá de una simple amistad, pero no estaba segura de que aquello que sentía por él pudiera haberse llamado amor… tampoco es que ella fuera una experta en esos menesteres, pero últimamente había empezado a pensar mucho en alguien más… alguien totalmente opuesto a Anthony…

Esa persona, era… no había palabras para describir lo que sentía ella en su presencia, pero había un problema… él era tan… arrogante, y si había algo que a ella le molestaba era precisamente eso, pero más que todo, su actitud desconcertante era lo que realmente la molestaba, a veces él se portaba bastante comprensivo, tierno, y dispuesto, y muchas otras, simplemente la ignoraba y la trataba de manera indiferente.

-¡Apresúrate! O llegaremos tarde, le decían sus amigas Paty y Annie, iban con rumbo a la clase de la hermana Margaret, pero Candy no sentía ningún deseo de asistir, el espíritu de la navidad, aunado a la nostalgia de la época, había hecho que Candy extrañara el hogar de Pony, y sobre todo la deliciosa cena que con tanto amor la señorita Pony, y la hermana María preparaban para los niños del hogar, extrañaba tanto ser ella quien colocara la estrella en la punta del árbol…

Por supuesto, no era que hubiera muchos voluntarios para realizar la peligrosa empresa…

El señor Calwhrite, se encargaba siempre de llevar al hogar un hermoso árbol, que los niños siempre recibían con alegría…

¡Ah, como extrañaba todo aquello!

Habían entrado en el salón de clases, justo antes de que la hermana hiciera lo propio, así comenzó la aburridísima clase de modales…

Candy se dejó caer pesadamente en su asiento con la mirada fija en ningún punto, realmente estaba deseosa de salir de allí, y correr libremente por la colina, junto con Clint…

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

-¿Eh?

-¿estás escuchando algo de lo que he dicho?

-lo siento hermana…

-No tienes remedio, siempre tan distraída…

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír por algún comentario que Elisa había hecho, y que Candy no había logrado escuchar, de cualquier forma, no le extrañó para nada la actitud de Elisa, estaba tan familiarizada con sus comentarios venenosos, que ya ni siquiera se sentía afectada por ellos.

-Señoritas, por favor compórtense, guarden silencio…

Al instante, todas callaron y la hermana Margaret tomó la palabra…

-He dicho que con motivo de las festividades navideñas, el colegio realizará un baile el día de noche buena…

-¿un baile?

-Sí, y como ya podrán imaginar, por supuesto los chicos estarán invitados, y podrán convivir con ellos, en una de las únicas ocasiones que el colegio así lo permite…

-es necesario que tengan una pareja para el baile, si es que desean ser tomadas en cuenta para participar de la tradición navideña del colegio…

Los murmullos comenzaron nuevamente, y la hermana tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a levantar la voz para pedir silencio

La tradición navideña del colegio consiste en elegir entre todas las parejas a una, para colocar juntos la estrella que coronará nuestro árbol de navidad, y serán nombrados reyes del baile de navidad…

Esta es una tradición muy antigua en nuestro colegio, y también es un honor resultar elegidos…

-¿Y cómo se elegirá a la pareja afortunada? –preguntó Louisa

-durante el baile, la hermana Gray y la hermana Kelson pasarán con cada uno de los alumnos, quienes votarán por sus candidatos… la pareja con más votos será la ganadora…

-Por supuesto, el recuento de los votos será realizado por algunas de nosotras, y la hermana Gray se encargará personalmente de vigilar todo el proceso, para evitar inconformidades a la hora de anunciar a los ganadores… ha sucedido en alguna ocasión, que los participantes se muestran inconformes, y en una ocasión alguien ha intentado sabotear el concurso, pero desde hoy les digo, que el castigo para quien trate de utilizar alguna artimaña, en muy severo, así que les sugiero que se comporten a la altura de la situación…

Dijo la hermana, echando a Elisa una rápida mirada, como si intentara advertirle que no tratara de hacer nada, pues la hermana había sido testigo en varias ocasiones de las maldades que Elisa se encargaba de hacer a Candy, pero por alguna razón, la chica siempre había salido muy bien librada de cualquier castigo.

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas ante la perspectiva de ser seleccionadas como reinas de la navidad y de conseguir una rápida invitación para el baile…

Pero para Candy no era así, ella no se hacía muchas ilusiones…

Para el medio día, Annie había recibido ya una lluvia de invitaciones.

Pero Annie se vio en la penosa necesidad de rechazar muchas invitaciones y hasta algunos obsequios que los chicos le hacían llegar, pues ella esperaba la invitación de Archie, que era el chico de quien ella estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Sin embargo, Archie, no tenía la intención de invitarla a ella, lo que Archie realmente quería era invitar a Candy, sin embargo sus planes se vinieron abajo, cuando Stear, le informó que Annie estaba recibiendo un sin número de invitaciones…

Por alguna razón que no comprendió en ese momento, se sintió enojado, así que decidió poner fin a todo ese asunto… con firmeza salió de la habitación que compartía con su hermano, y se dirigió directamente hasta la sala de descanso, donde sabía que encontraría a las chicas…

Como una excepción se les había permitido a los chicos estar en los mismos sitios que las chicas, para que estos pudieran hacer sus peticiones a las damiselas.

Cuando Archie entró en el salón, rápidamente localizó a Annie, que estaba de pie, junto a un chico, que estaba entregándole una rosa, Archie caminó rápidamente y empujó al chico al pasar olvidándose de sus finos modales…

Tomó a Annie por el brazo y la llevó aparte, tras una gran columna de piedra… lo que hizo a continuación, le habría valido unos cuantos días en el cuarto de castigo de haber sido descubierto…

Archie se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, y sin pedir permiso, la besó en los labios, la besó con cierta rudeza al principio, pero luego con mucha ternura…

Ante tal situación Annie se quedó paralizada, casi como si estuviera clavada al piso.

Entonces Archie se apartó de ella, y le dijo, -Te veré en el baile, estaré esperándote en la entrada del salón…

-Annie solamente alcanzó a asentir, mientras veía como Archie se aljaba de ahí…

Annie salió de después de intentar serenarse un poco, nunca antes la habían besado, y mucho menos de esa manera…

Aún sentía sus mejillas arder, cuando llegó donde sus amigas, que habían seguido con atención toda la escena, excepto lo que había sucedido tras la columna…

-¿qué pasó Annie? –preguntó Paty

-No me digas que Archie se atrevió a hacerte algún daño, dijo Candy, porque si es así…

Annie parecía no escuchar nada de lo que le habían dicho, y se limitó a llevarse una mano instintivamente a los labios…

-Dios mío, exclamó Paty, al ver la expresión de Annie…

-¿Qué sucedió? Dijo Candy, sacudiendo a Annie por los hombros.

-Me ha invitado al baile… -dijo Annie, casi imperceptiblemente.

-Candy los imaginó a ellos como los reyes del baile, ambos eran elegantes, Archie era guapo, y sin duda la belleza de Annie, arrancaba más de un suspiro, también imaginó la envidia de muchas como Luisa y Elisa, que por cierto, no desaprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para intentar que las chicas quedaran en ridículo, por supuesto Candy sabía que ellas no se quedarían cruzadas de brazos…

Los días pasaban volando, y Paty, era quién estaba muy preocupada, pues ya tres días habían pasado, y no había recibido invitación alguna… esa noche, Candy la visitó en su habitación, encontrándola con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas…

-¿qué tienes Paty?

-Nada…

-Es por el baile ¿verdad?

- ¡Hay Candy! creo que será mejor que le pida a la abuela Martha que venga por mí… no quiero ser la única chica sin pareja en el baile…

Candy rió de buena manera.

-Pero Paty, no serás la única… recuerdas que yo tampoco tengo una pareja…

-Candy, yo sé que tú recibirás pronto una invitación, pero yo…

Una invitación, pensó Candy… ¿cómo podría ella recibir una invitación? Cuando Elisa se había encargado de divulgar a todo mundo su origen, y con lo estirados que eran todos esos chicos, estaba segura que jamás recibiría invitación alguna…

Sin embargo pensó que no habría nada de malo en ir sola a la fiesta… después de todo estaría con sus primos, y sus amigas, aunque en ese momento Paty no lo sabía, Candy estaba segura de que ella pronto recibiría una invitación muy especial, aunque no sabía por qué Stear se tardaba tanto en invitarla…

Fue entonces cuando Candy divisó una luz que se acercaba cada vez más en dirección de ellas, Candy se apresuró a abrir la ventana para ver con claridad de que se trataba, y entonces, aquella luz casi se estrelló contra ella…

Tuvo que echarse al suelo para evitar que esa cosa fuera lo que fuera chocara contra ella…

El objeto aterrizó en el piso con un estruendoso sonido… pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ver que era… llamaron a la puerta.

Paty corrió a ver de quién se trataba…

Era Annie, que llevaba consigo una caja de bombones, y una humeante jarra de chocolate con sus respectivas tazas…

-¿Qué sucede chicas?

-dijo al ver a Candy que aún estaba en el suelo…

-Esto ha aterrizado encima de mi… dijo ella.

Con mucho cuidado, Annie se acerco al curioso objeto, y lo levantó del suelo…

Era una curiosísima cesta, sellada, para evitar que el contenido se saliera de su interior, a los costados de la cesta yacían un par de alas, que permitían al objeto elevarse, la cesta estaba cubierta con una especie de globo aerostático…

Solo podía haberlo enviado alguien…

-Es de Stear… esto es obra de Stear… dijo Candy…

-Pero, ¿cómo sabía él que estabas tú en mi habitación Candy?

-Annie y Candy se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad…

-No lo sabía… dijo candy

-El mensaje es para ti… dijo Annie.

-¿Para mí?

-¡ábrelo! Dijeron Candy y Annie al unísono…

Paty se acercó, y con dedos temblorosos abrió el paquete…

-dentro estaba la más hermosa rosa que Paty había visto jamás… una tarjeta, y una caja de bombones de chocolate…

-No, esto no puede ser para mí…

Candy le arrebató la tarjeta de las manos…

_Querida Paty:_

_No encontré las palabras adecuadas para decirte esto, frente a frente, pero me complacería mucho que me concedieras el honor de ser mi pareja durante el baile de navidad… ¿aceptas?_

Candy descubrió en el fondo de la cesta un objeto que parecía ser un control remoto…

-ÉL quiere saber tú respuesta Paty… dijo Annie, mirando el objeto que Candy sostenía entre sus manos…

La chica estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, Candy le entregó una pluma, tinta, y papel, entonces Paty escribió.

_Querido Stear…_

_Me complace mucho tu invitación, y por supuesto estaré feliz de acompañarte…_

La respuesta era sencilla, pero muy sincera, y además fue todo lo que Paty fue capaz de escribir en aquel momento.

Después de que Paty sellara la nota, Candy se dispuso a enviar la nota de vuelta…

Sorprendentemente el artefacto levantó el vuelo y se dirigió seguro hasta la habitación de los chicos…

Después de aquel momento de distracción, las tres amigas se dispusieron a beber sus tazas de chocolate y sus bombones…

-Ahora solo faltas tú… le dijo Annie a Candy.

-Ya verás que pronto recibirás una invitación…

-No, chicas, no me engañaré, Elisa se ha encargado de poner a todos aquí en mi contra… no recibiré ninguna invitación… pero no importa de cualquier manera lo disfrutare mucho, si ustedes don felices, yo también lo seré…

-¿Y si invitaras tú a alguien?

-dijo Paty…

-No, no creo que eso sea posible… Albert estará muy ocupado trabajando, y no conozco a nadie más…

-¿Y qué hay de ese chico… Terry Grandchester? –preguntó Annie

-Dios, ¿el hijo del duque? Dijo Paty con incredulidad… dicen que es el demonio en persona, además él nunca ha asistido a ningún evento de esta escuela…

-Pero Candy parece llevarse muy bien con él… insistiò Annie.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué va! Dijo, Candy… antes preferiría no ir… él es… es… un grosero, además es tan arrogante… ¿no? Dijo más para sí misma que para sus amigas.

En realidad Candy trataba de convencerse de que Terry no era absolutamente un chico agradable, mucho menos se haría ilusiones de que aquel chico la invitara al baile… ¿le gustaría? Por supuesto que sí, pero eso era imposible…

Por un momento, Candy se imaginó en el centro de la pista de aquel salón dónde se llevaría a cabo el baile, se imaginó llevando un hermoso vestido, y se imaginó bailando elegantemente, mientras todos a su alrededor la miraban con admiración… o mejor dicho, los miraban con admiración a ellas y a su compañero de baile que era nada menos que… Terry…

Candy sacudió la cabeza para quitar de su mente aquellas imágenes que habían sido tan nítidas por un instante, no era posible que estuviera pensando en él… después de todo el no se había portado nada amable con ella nunca, su actitud siempre era desconcertante, un día la trataba como si fuera el centro de su universo, y otras simplemente la ignoraba…

Candy decidió que no pensaría más en él… no podía permitirse hacerlo…

-He escuchado además, que él no estará en el colegio, al parecer pasará las navidades con su familia… insistió Paty, ya saben las reglas no aplican para los miembros de la nobleza, y mientras nosotros estamos aquí, él la pasará increíble en su castillo…

Candy camino y salió al balcón, miró distraídamente hacia la habitación del arrogante, como ella le llamaba… allí no había nada de luz, y no había ningún movimiento que indicara la presencia de alguien… ella se reprendió nuevamente por volver a pensar en él, pero es que simplemente no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, por más que se esforzaba por ignorarle, no lo conseguía, él siempre se aparecía en el momento y lugar menos pensado, perturbando siempre sus pensamientos.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al no percibir ninguna señal de la presencia del muchacho, y si realmente era correcto lo que Paty había dicho, no tenía ya ningún caso pensar en él.

Las chicas pasaron un largo rato más charlando acerca del baile y de sus expectativas, como siempre, Annie comenzó a preocuparse por la vestimenta que llevaría, decía que no tenía un vestido adecuado para la ocasión, y deseo que se les permitiera salir de compras…

Paty no estaba muy preocupada, pues estaba segura de que encontraría algo muy adecuado que usar entre toda la ropa que tenía en su armario.

El tiempo pasó volando, y las chicas tuvieron que volver a sus habitaciones, pues el reloj marcaba las 9:45 y a las diez, las monjas solían hacer sus rondas nocturnas, debiendo encontrarse cada chica en su habitación, y en la cama, pues una dama no debía estar despierta hasta altas horas de la noche.

En el cuarto de los chicos, Stear había recibido con emoción la respuesta de Paty…

-No entiendo por qué habías esperado hasta hoy para invitarla, le dijo Archie…

-Yo solo quería hacer algo original para ella…

-Eso, o te morías de vergüenza… y no te atrevías a preguntarle… se burló Archie

Stear se sonrojó un poco, pero reacciono para devolver el golpe a su hermano…

-Valla, y lo dices tú que estabas negándote la posibilidad de invitar a Annie, solo porque pensabas que estabas enamorado de Candy… ¿O no?

-Archie soltó un resoplido, y al fin admitió, es verdad Stear, estuve tan empeñado en tratar conquistar a Candy, que no me di cuenta que en realidad Annie me importa más de lo que quisiera admitir…

-sí, me ha quedado muy claro, después de la escena que armaste aquel día, en que te dije que Annie había recibido ya muchas invitaciones…

Archie recordó exactamente como se sintió, estaba realmente celoso… la sola idea de ver a Annie bailando en brazos de algún otro chico que no fuera él, hizo que la sangre le hirviera, y fue peor aún cuando la vio con ese estúpido de Hurt…

Más tarde fue presa de remordimiento por lo que había hecho, sabía que no debía haber actuado de aquella manera tan primitiva… y fue entonces, cuando se apresuró a ir en busca de Annie, para disculparse, y si ella estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo, quizá entonces la invitaría como era debido invitar a una dama…

Para su sorpresa, Annie no estaba molesta, casi podía haber jurado que estaba nerviosa, y como no esperar que lo estuviera, después de todo, la había besado sin su permiso, y lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho con rudeza…

Él estaba sumamente avergonzado, nunca se había comportado de aquella manera, siempre se había enorgullecido de sus finos modales y de su dominio de sí mismo, y en la primera prueba de fuego, iba y se comportaba de la peor manera…

-En fin, dijo Stear, suerte para ti que Annie en verdad te quiera… o quizá te hubiera mandado al diablo.

-Sí, en verdad soy muy afortunado, asistiré al baile con la chica más hermosa, y que solo tiene ojos para mí…

-En eso te equivocas…

Archie lo miró con expresión ceñuda… -¿En qué me equivoco?

-En que asistirás al baile con la chica más hermosa… por qué ese seré yo…

-Bueno, bueno, dijo Archie en tono conciliador, ambos asistiremos con las chicas más hermosas, y no hay que olvidar a Candy…

-¡cielo santo!, es verdad, aún no sabemos con quién asistirá al baile. Dijo Stear

-Tienes razón, ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo sé… pero se lo preguntaré a Annie… espero que el tipo en cuestión sea de nuestro agrado, porque no estoy dispuesto a compartir a mi primita, con alguien que no me guste… dijo Archie.

-Deja que ella haga su elección… después de todo, tú has hecho la tuya.

-Sí, pero eso no significa que dejaré que cualquier idiota se acerque a ella.

-Ella sabrá cuidarse…

Así continuaron charlando los chicos, hasta que dio la hora de irse a la cama, como varones, ellos tenían permitido, permanecer despiertos, una hora más que las chicas antes de la ronda habitual de las monjas.

En la habitación contigua a la de los hermanos Cornwall, un apuesto muchacho de cabellos castaños e increíbles ojos azules, estaba trazando un buen plan para lograr el objetivo que se había trazado, y ese era, lograr que Candice White fuera su compañera durante los festejos de navidad, y si todo salía como él lo planeaba, no solo conseguiría que lo acompañara durante las festividades, también tenía planeado conquistar su corazón…

A la mañana siguiente, Paty se presentó en el cuarto de Candy, justo como todos los días para despertar a la dormilona chica que tenía siempre problemas para salir de la cama, para sorpresa de Paty, Candy se encontraba ya lista, así que no tardaron en salir al pasillo y caminar con rumbo al salón de clases, la clase de la hermana Margaret era a la que Candy procuraba asistir todos los días, no era que le gustará aprender modales, era simplemente por quela hermana Margaret era la única que le mostraba un poco de simpatía y la apoyaba siempre que Elisa intentaba humillarla delante de toda la clase.

Por el corredor, Annie se les unió, las tres chicas caminaron tranquilamente por el pasillo, encontrándose con la acostumbrada reunión de chicas alrededor del asiento de Elisa, que se jactaba de que esa misma tarde, tendría un permiso especial para salir de compras a las mejores tiendas de Londres, las chicas a su alrededor se maravillaban con los comentarios que Elisa hacía, pues aunque muchas de ellas eran ricas y tenían el dinero suficiente para ir de compras por Londres, Elisa siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerse admirar, en cuanto entraron Paty, Annie y Candy al salón, Elisa no perdió el tiempo, y soltó su veneno.

-Valla, pero miren, quienes estás aquí… las mosquitas muertas, dijo, y luego volviéndose hacía Luisa, dijo.

-Luisa querida, ¿quieres volver a contarme cómo es que el pobre de Hurt, terminó después de la golpiza que Archie le dio?

Luisa se sintió complacida de volver a pronunciar el mismo chisme que había llegado a sus oídos…

-Sí, por supuesto, el pobrecito de Hurt, terminó con la hermana Gray en la enfermería, fue horrible, realmente penoso.

-Aún no entiendo cómo es que Archivald no recibió castigo alguno, agregó Luisa.

-Lo sé querida, y todo por cierta huérfana sin ningún chiste, no sé por qué mis primos se empeñan en relacionarse con la gentuza.

-Annie bajó la cabeza, y apretó los puños, y estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, Paty no encontraba otra cosa que hacer, más que tratar de evitar que Annie estallara en llanto, y Candy… Candy estaba apretando los puños, como señal de que saltaría en cualquier momento sobre Elisa.

-Lo ven chicas, personas como ellas, nunca llegarán a ser unas damas.

-En cualquier momento se comportarán como lo que son… unas salvajes, esto último lo dijo echando deliberadamente una mirada y una sonrisa cínica a Candy.

-Ahora me queda claro, el por qué nadie la ha invitado al baile faltando tan solo cinco días, dijo Elisa.

Aquella fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en menos de un segundo Candy había empujado a las chicas que estaban alrededor de Elisa, y estaba a punto de agarrar a ésta por el cuello, cuando llegó la hermana Margaret.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño! Gritaba Elisa desesperadamente, a pesar de que Candy ni siquiera había llegado a tocarla.

-¡Basta! –dijo la hermana Margaret, con severidad.

-¡Hermana Margaret! ¡Qué bueno que ha llegado!, Candy estaba a punto de estrangular a la pobre Elisa, chilló Luisa.

-¡Silencio! ¡Vuelvan todas a su lugar!

-¡Lo he visto todo! –dijo la hermana con firmeza. Echando una mirada de advertencia, que nadie ya se atrevió a cuestionar.

La clase se desarrollo con relativa calma, a pesar de que Elisa miraba de manera retadora a la hermana, como si esperase que Candy recibiera un severo castigo.

Antes de terminar la clase, la hermana Gray irrumpió en el salón.

-señoritas, tengo un aviso muy importante.

-el día de hoy, y como un permiso especial, se les permitirá a todas ustedes salir del colegio, para que puedan ir de compras, y consigan la ropa adecuada para las festividades.

La hermana Margaret, le susurró algo a la hermana Gray, y Candy supo que estaba en problemas…

-Señorita White, usted, no tendrá el permiso para salir del colegio.

Candy ya se esperaba el castigo, por lo que asintió sin dejar que le afectara, Annie estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Candy la detuvo.

Elisa se volvió y le dirigió una sonrisa a Candy, para dejarle en claro que le complacía el castig, pero entonces la hermana Gray hablo de nuevo.

-Señorita Leagan, usted también está castigada.

-Pero hermana usted no puede hacerme esto.

-Claro que puedo, es mi decisión, y es irrevocable.

Todas las chicas que estaban en el salón reprimieron una exclamación de sorpresa, en cambio Elisa salió muy ofendida del salón, sin importarle que la hermana Gray, aún estuviera allí.

Candy se sintió triste, pues tenía la ilusión de al menos acompañar a sus amigas a elegir sus vestidos, pero pensó que al menos esta vez el castigo había sido justo…

-Hay Candy, no sabes cómo lo siento, por mi culpa estás metida en esto, dijo Annie.

-ire a hablar con la hermana Gray, y le diré lo que sucedió, quizá así te levante el castigo.

-No, Annie, en serio, yo estoy bien, además ya sabe que a mí no me gusta ir de compras, pero deben prometerme que en cuanto lleguen me mostrarán sus atuendos.

-Sí, dijo Paty.

Las chicas se fueron a alistar para salir, y Candy las despidió en la puerta.

Después Candy estaba por regresar a su habitación, pero no le apeteció hacerlo, después de todo, tenía la tarde libre, nadie le había dicho que no podía vagar por ahí, además, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

Así, Candy se dirigió hacia la colina, allí podría visitar a Clint, y juguetear un buen rato, sentirse libre, de todo y de todos.

Cuando finalmente llegó, le sorprendió lo silencioso que estaba el lugar, Clint, no estaba por ningún lado, pero ahí, en el tronco, estaba clavada una nota…

Candy como era natural, se sintió con curiosidad y se acercó, la nota estaba escrita con una perfecta caligrafía, justo como la que Candy siempre había querido poder hacer, y nunca había logrado.

Lo más sorprendente de la nota era que estaba dirigida a… ella…

En el exterior del sobre decía claramente:

_Candice White._

Esa fue la gota que derramó la curiosidad de la muchacha, que no tardó en tomar el sobre de papel, el sobre estaba sellado con un escudo que ella recordaba haber visto en algún lugar, pero que no podía recordar exactamente dónde lo había visto.

Justo cuando estaba por abrir la nota, Clint apareció, dándole un enorme susto, el animalito llamó su atención, y tiraba de su falda para llamar su atención, Clint, estaba tratando de dirigirla hacia la parte trasera del árbol, Candy pensó que quizá allí encontraría a la persona que había puesto allí esa nota, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Qué pasa Clint? Preguntó Candy al pequeño cuatí.

Clint se limitó a volver a jalar de su falda tratando de que la muchacha se inclinara y mirara al interior de un hueco que el árbol tenía en la parte baja.

Candy se inclinó y finalmente miró en el interior del tronco, ahí encontró un precioso ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un hermoso listón de seda azul…

Candy se vio tentada a tomar el ramo, pero no lo hizo porque no estaba segura de por qué alguien dejaría algo así allí.

En cambio ahora sí abrió la nota y leyó:

_Querida Candy…_

_Sabía que vendrías aquí, y es por eso que me he tomado el atrevimiento de dejar para ti un obsequio que espero te guste, en la parte trasera de este árbol, encontrarás un hueco, y si miras en su interior, encontrarás tu obsequio, por favor no lo rechaces… _

Candy supo en ese momento que aquellas flores eran para ella, aunque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién las había puesto allí para ella.

Tenía que tratarse de alguien que la conociera lo suficiente como para saber que a ella le gustaba mucho estar en ese lugar.

Inmediatamente sus pensamientos volaron hacía un joven arrogante.

Pero así como esa idea se formó en su mente, también desapareció.

Era imposible que alguien como él fuera capaz de semejante detalle, además según Paty, el no se encontraba ya en el colegio, cosa que sonaba bastante coherente, porque en todos los días que habían transcurrido, no lo había visto para nada, tampoco era que Terry fuera uno de esos chicos que gustaran de pasearse por el colegio, mucho menos asistir a misa, pero Candy pensó que de estar en el colegio ella ya lo hubiese encontrado en la colina, que era dónde el arrogante muchacho solía ir a fumar, aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, después de que ella le obsequiara la armónica, no lo había vuelto a ver fumar una sola vez…

Eso quería decir que Terry no era tan malo como aparentaba…

Candy sacudió la cabeza, ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en ese chico? Últimamente pensaba en él más de lo que hubiera querido admitir, por eso se sintió decepcionada, cuándo Paty dijo que él no estaría en las festividades.

Candy tomó su obsequio y se acercó a aspirar el dulce aroma de las rosas, aquella especie era un poco parecida a la que Anthony solía cultivar en América, las dulce Candy, pero a pesar de su similitud, eran diferentes… el aroma de estas rosas, era mucho más dulce, si esto era posible, Candy le dijo a Clint, que la siguiera hasta su alcoba, pues necesitaba poner sus flores en agua o podían marchitarse.

Candy se alejó de la colina corriendo, bastante emocionada por el obsequio, en la parte de arriba del árbol, Terry observaba con satisfacción a la muchacha, la primera parte de su plan había salido bastante bien, aunque le hubiera encantado estar más cerca para escuchar algo de lo que le decía ella a Clint…

Candy llegó hasta su habitación, sin imaginar que Elisa la había visto entrar con el enorme ramo de rosas, e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer conjeturas, la pelirroja que ya de por sí estaba muy molesta por no haber podido ir de compras, comenzó a trazar un plan para descubrir quién había dado aquellas rosas a la huérfana.

Eso requeriría de la ayuda de Neil, él sería el encargado de espiarla, y después le pondrían una trampa para prohibirle que fuera al baile…

De esa manera, se aseguraría de que no representara ningún obstáculo para el objetivo que Elisa tenía de ser la reina de las festividades.

Candy corrió a colocar sus flores en agua fresca, y las puso en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, el delicioso aroma, pronto inundó la habitación.

Y Candy se recostó en su cama para disfrutar del perfume quedándose dormida por espacio de una hora.

Al despertar, Candy se percató de que era casi de noche, pronto sería hora de cenar, y naturalmente después se reuniría con sus amigas para ver sus vestidos nuevos.

Paty pasó por ella para juntas ir al comedor, la chica no comentó nada acerca del aroma que llegó hasta su nariz cuando Candy abrió la puerta, ya se reservaría el comentario para después, pero lo cierto era que Candy estaba de un excelente humor…

Al llegar se encontraron con Elisa y su corte, la chica estaba muy molesta, por alguna cuestión.

-Me rechazó, dijo la muchacha con un berrinche.

-Recuerda, que no estará aquí para las festividades.

-Aún así, se atrevió a decirme que nunca aceptaría una invitación mía. ¡Es un grosero!

-Pero Elisa… ¿Quieres decir que fuiste tú quién lo buscó?

Candy no alcanzó a escuchar de quién hablaban, porque no quería buscarse un problema mayor si Elisa la descubría poniendo atención a su charla, pero evidentemente, quién fuera a quién Eliza se refería, tenía ya la simpatía de Candy, por haberse atrevido a rechazar a la "distinguida dama", aunque en la mente de Candy solo pudo pensar en una persona que sería capaz de semejante barbaridad…

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Elisa no hizo ningún comentario mordaz, por lo que Candy sospecho que se traía algo entre manos…

Annie estaba muy emocionada por todos los vestidos que habían visto en las tiendas…

Así que al terminar la cena, arrastró a Paty y Candy hasta su habitación.

Allí sacó los vestidos que había comprado, Paty también mostró el suyo…

Annie sacó cuatro vestidos, pero aún después sacó un quinto, anunciando que ese sería para Candy.

-Pero Annie, no era necesario que…

-Sí lo era…

Entonces Annie insistió en probarse los vestidos…

El vestido de Annie era de color rosado, que hacía resaltar el color de su piel, tenía elegantísimos detalles de encaje en el cuello y las mangas.

El de Paty, era color azul, no era tan ostentoso como el de Annie, pero tenía un broche precioso que lo hacía magnífico.

El que Annie compró para Candy, era color verde esmeralda, el cuál le hacía resaltar el color de sus ojos, el vestido al igual que el de Paty, tenía un broche en el centro, pero también tenía encaje en la blusa, como el de Annie, además, Annie había comprado cintas de seda para el cabello, se las entregó a sus amigas, y les aseguró que el día del baile, les ayudaría con su arreglo.

-Por cierto Candy, tienes algo interesante que contarnos… dijo Paty.

-No, aseguró la muchacha, nada ha pasado en su ausencia, Candy no quería contar aún lo sucedido, no hasta saber de qué se trataba exactamente.

Paty no insistió más en el asunto, y como ya era muy tarde, las chicas se retiraron cada quién a su habitación.

Allí Candy se acercó nuevamente a las flores, descubriendo algo que no había visto…

-Otra nota…

_En verdad espero que mi obsequio te haya gustado mucho, si fue así, te pido que acudas nuevamente el día de mañana a la colina, después de clases._

_Estaré esperando por ti._

Candy pensó que conocería al responsable del obsequio, así que decidió que iría, quizá solo por curiosidad.

Al día siguiente, después de misa, Candy se percató de que Elisa estaba hablando con Neil, lo que no le dio para nada buena espina, esos dos tenían que estar tramando algo…

Entonces a Candy se le ocurrió que quizá las flores del día de ayer, habían sido una trampa por parte de ellos, por lo que decidió que no iría a la colina, no si eso implicaba caer en una broma de Neil y Elisa…

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Candy estuvo debatiéndose entre ir y no ir… finalmente decidió que iría, y si todo resultaba una broma, al menos estaría preparada para ello…

Caminó hasta la colina, esperando ver a alguien, pero no fue así, la mecánica del día anterior se repitió, otra nota, y otro obsequio, esta vez se trataba de una caja de bombones de chocolate y una preciosa muñeca de porcelana de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

Aquella muñeca era una verdadera preciosidad, Candy la tomó con mucho cuidado, y la sostuvo en sus manos, miró cuidadosamente hacia un lado y hacia otro, pero allí no había nadie más, Candy quería encontrar a la persona misteriosa que estaba dejándole todos esos objetos, pero en verdad no tenía idea de cuál podría ser la identidad del desconocido, así que sacó una hoja de papel y una pluma, por suerte, había venido aquí directamente después de clases y no había pasado a su habitación a dejar sus pertenencias, le dejaría una nota ella también, y le pediría que le aclarara la situación y le dijera que pretendía ocultándose.

Después de escribir la nota y colocarla dentro del hueco del árbol se alejó, no sin antes detenerse para volverse hacia atrás para ver si podía pillar a alguien, pero nada sucedió…

Candy se alejó sin saber que oculto tras los arbustos, Neil Leagan la observaba atentamente, pues Elisa le había pedido vigilarla muy de cerca para descubrir con quién estaba encontrándose…

Por su puesto, Neil, vio el lugar dónde Candy colocó la nota, y se apresuró para ir a tomarla, se acercó sigilosamente y justo cuando estaba estirando el brazo por el estrecho hueco del árbol para tomar la nota, una bellota cayó con fuerza en su cabeza, impidiéndole avanzar más… Neil enfurecido se incorporó para encarar a quién le hubiese arrojado la bellota, pero no había nadie ahí, entonces se dispuso a regresar a su tarea, pero una lluvia de bellotas cayó sobre su cabeza…

-¡Sal de Ahí cobarde! Vociferó Neil…

Pero nadie respondió…

Fue entonces, que al observar a su alrededor, Neil descubrió que sobre su cabeza había un saco roto por el que habían salido las bellotas… era una ingeniosa trampa, para evitar que cualquiera pudiera acercarse al tronco…

Sin embargo alguien tenía que estar controlando la trampa, porque a Candy nada le sucedió cuando se acercó al hueco del árbol, pero por más que Neil buscaba, no lograba distinguir nada…

Y era demasiado cobarde como para trepar al árbol y comprobarlo, así que decidió alejarse de ahí, después de todo, ya había visto lo que necesitaba ver, quizá al día siguiente tendría más suerte…

Esta vez se aseguraría de vigilar la colina para ver con quién se encontraba la huérfana…

Mientras tanto Terry estaba bastante divertido, observando cómo las bellotas que había colocado habían surtido efecto… daba gracias por haber acudido esa mañana a tomar una siesta a la capilla del colegio o si no, no habría visto a aquellas sabandijas mientras trazaban su plan.

Había una cosa más que tenía que agradecer a aquella pareja, o mejor dicho a Elisa…

Aquella arpía se había asegurado de que Candy no recibiera ninguna invitación al baile… por supuesto, todo esto lo logró con la colaboración de Neil, quien había estado ofreciendo una especie de compensación a cada chico que escuchaba mencionar que invitaría a Candy al baile.

De esa manera, él salió beneficiado, pues en su camino, no había ya nadie… pensó que después de todo tenía que habérselo agradecido aquel día que la muy descarada se atrevió a esperarlo en el establo para pedirle que la llevara al baile.

-¡Ja!, él acompañado por esa chica, tendría que estar loco, para considerarlo siquiera…

Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más mirando, bajó de su escondite, y sacó la nota que había visto escribir a Candy…

_Querido desconocido:_

_Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerte los detalles que has tenido para conmigo, no quiero parecer grosera, pero no puedo evitar preguntar…_

_¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué pretendes dejándome estos obsequios?_

_Si decides dar la cara, te veré mañana aquí después de clases, y si no, me veré obligada a dejar de venir aquí._

_Sinceramente._

_Candice W. Andrew_

Terry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud de Candy, al menos sabía que sus obsequios le habían gustado, pero aún no era tiempo de dar la cara, y ahora, tampoco podía continuar dejándole notas en la colina, no con Neil y Elisa pendientes de sus movimientos.

Ahora tenía dos objetivos, el primero, encontrar una manera segura de seguir en contacto con ella, y el segundo, convencerla de seguir en contacto sin revelar su identidad, no hasta el día del baile.

Ahora Candy, tenía ya dos tesoros, sus rosas y su muñeca, los bombones… bueno, esos estaban deliciosos y no podría evitar comerlos.

Ella estaba realmente intrigada con su admirador secreto, aunque no entendía por qué, había estado soñando con Terry…

-¡Ah, cómo le gustaría que el admirador fuera él!

Con ese pensamiento, Candy se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, y como todos los días, Candy fue a abrir su ventana para darle la bienvenida al nuevo día, los últimos días había estado despertando muy temprano, y sin embargo no estaba cansada en lo absoluto, estaba por volver al interior de la habitación, cuando se encontró con una nota, que habían deslizado por su ventana…

_Querida Candy…_

_Ayer recibí tu nota con gran placer… me gustaría empezar por aclarar que mis intenciones son muy decentes… lo que en verdad deseo, es saber, si me harías el gran honor de asistir conmigo al baile... sé que tú esperas que nos encontremos por la tarde, sin embargo lamento decir que eso no podrá ser… Elisa y Neil Leagan, están siguiendo tus movimientos, y no quisiera que esto fuera a ocasionarte algún problema…_

_Estaré esperando tu respuesta, si aceptas mi proposición, deja abierta tu ventana, y si no es así, lo comprenderé…_

Candy estaba muy emocionada por la invitación, ya no había dudas, en verdad, esa invitación era sincera, pero no estaba lista para decirles a sus amigas aún, así que salió de la habitación, dejando la ventana abierta, justo como decía en la nota…

Ahora, faltaban tan solo dos días para el baile…

El ambiente que se respiraba era de total festividad en el colegio, todo mundo comentaba ya los pormenores, y Annie y Paty no eran la excepción.

Las muchachas, en especial Annie no paraban de decir lo especial que sería entrar en aquel salón del brazo de Archie, de hecho no le importaba nada más que la compañía de Archie, aunque Paty le decía acerca de las buenas posibilidades que tenían ella y Archie de ser elegidos como la pareja de las festividades, Annie negaba con la cabeza, no era que no le gustara la idea de ser el centro de atención, era solo que… ella temía a las alturas… y aquel árbol era impresionantemente alto.

-No, Paty, yo no, no podría hacerlo…

-Pero, ¿qué tal si tú y Stear fueran los elegidos?

-Oh, no, no lo creo, dijo Paty sonrojándose.

-No lo entiendo, dijo Candy, ¿Por qué es tan importante todo esto?

-Oh, Candy, dijo Paty… esto es más que un festejo, es una tradición, aquí en el colegio, esta tradición lleva décadas…

-No creo que sea tan importante como dicen… dijo Candy, restando importancia a lo que las chicas decían, pero en su interior, se imaginaba colocando la estrella al lado de su acompañante… y una vez más su mente le jugó una mala pasada… ahí en sus pensamientos estaba otra vez él…

Y Candy se sintió miserable, le entraron ganas de regresar a su habitación y escribir una nueva nota para rechazar la invitación que había recibido por la mañana, pues le parecía terrible asistir al baile con alguien y estar pensando en otra persona que ni siquiera estaría presente…

Se preguntó:

¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento? Y soltó un prolongado suspiro…

En realidad no quería pensar en él, pero no podía evitarlo… ese arrogante le importaba mucho más de lo que hubiera querido admitir…

Las clases terminaron y Candy se apresuró a ir a su habitación, no sin antes notar que Elisa la observaba con atención…

Al llegar a su habitación encontró una nota y junto a ella una rosa blanca.

Se apresuró a abrir la nota:

_Gracias por aceptar mi invitación, te veré en el baile…_

Candy estaba perpleja, ¿Cómo le reconocería? ¿Cómo sabría encontrarlo?

Pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó por su mente:

"simplemente lo sabrás"

Candy se sintió tentada a ir a la colina esa tarde, pero pensó en que quizá no era una buena idea, pues sabía que Elisa o Neil, estarían montando guardia, y justo cuando se disponía a recostarse un momento en su cama, fue interrumpida por un toque…

-Annie, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con Paty en la biblioteca.

-Archie me ha mandado una nota… dice que Stear y él esperan que los veamos en los jardines del colegio, tienen una sorpresa para nosotras…

-Está bien…

-Candy salió de su habitación para reunirse con Annie, y juntas fueron a buscar a Paty.

Al cabo de unos minutos se encontraban en los jardines del colegio, Stear y Archie habían preparado un picnic… era algo inusual, porque era pleno invierno… pero aún así la idea era encantadora…

-disfrutaron de emparedados, pasteles, fruta y chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, estuvieron riendo por un buen rato y bromeando, pero aún así Candy no pudo dejar de notar como Stear y Archie miraban a Paty y Annie respectivamente, y eso la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

-Me da mucha pena que vayas a ir sola Candy… le dijo Stear, aún no entiendo cómo es que nadie te invitó.

-Yo si lo sé, dijo Archie, seguro que todo esto es obra de Elisa y Neil, dijo apretando los puños.

-No creo que fueran capaces, dijo Annie, después de todo, que podrían hacer para impedirlo.

-Se nota que no los conoces, dijo Stear…

-Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que aún así no te faltarán invitaciones para bailar.

-Es verdad, nosotros bailaremos contigo, dijeron los hermanos Cornwall…

-Se los agradezco chicos… dijo Candy, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir que había recibido ya una invitación… porque aún conservaba algunas dudas… ¿y si el extraño no se presentaba?

-Candy ofreció su mejor sonrisa y trató de disimular su turbación, faltaba aún un día…

Como las monjas estaban ocupadas con los preparativos, concedieron a todos los alumnos el dia libre para aprovecharlo y alistarse…

Pero Candy no tenía nada que hacer… quizá por la noche o la mañana, se preocuparía por su arreglo…

Casi inconscientemente, fue con rumbo a la colina, y mientras más se acercaba, creyó escuchar una armónica, se apresuró a ir con la intención de descubrir de qué se trataba… pero cuando llegó a la colina el sonido se detuvo y no volvió a escucharse…

Candy trepó al árbol y se sentó en la rama más alta, de nueva cuenta, estaba siendo observada por Neil, quién había ido cada día a la colina para atraparla… pero hasta el momento nada había logrado… y al parecer, hoy tampoco lo conseguiría.

Pero entonces, pudo percatarse de algo…

En una de las ramas estaba colgada una chaqueta de color rojo, que le parecía familiar… pero no se atrevió a ir a buscarla por miedo a ser descubierto…

El día siguiente transcurrió de manera lenta…

Candy no quiso salir de su habitación… se la paso admirando sus rosas que aún estaban frescas, y su muñeca…

Luego comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, buscando una manera de acomodar su rebelde cabello, que no podía ir en dos coletas como siempre…

Así continuó sin saber que desde un árbol cercano, Terry la observaba embelesado…

La visión de aquellos rizos sueltos le provocaron diversas emociones… era mucho más bella, y eso le parecía a Terry imposible… estaba tan eufórico que casi se decidió a saltar a su balcón y revelarse, pero se contuvo…

En realidad había acudido allí porque deseaba dejarle su último obsequio antes del baile… pero al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta a salir, decidió regresar por la noche, cuando ella estuviera dormida… cosa que sucedió hasta pasada la ronda de las monjas…

Al fin… era un nuevo día, y era el día tan esperado… pero Candy no se levantó temprano ese día…

Había tenido un extraño sueño que no podía recordar, lo único que persistió en el sueño, fue un aroma que ella conocía bien…

Giro sobre su almohada, y se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño… el aroma era real…

Su almohada estaba impregnada con el aroma de… Terry… ella conocía muy bien ese aroma… se dedicó a buscar en los alrededores, y no encontró ninguna evidencia de que alguien hubiera estado allí, mucho menos él…

Y entonces recordó…

Entre sueños, lo había visto acercarse hasta su lecho, y depositar un beso en su frente, pero… todo había sido un sueño ¿no?

Y entonces vio que cerca de la ventana, había una enorme caja…

Se apresuró a abrirla, y descubrió un hermoso vestido, pero había más…

También había una peluca… una peluca pelirroja

No fue hasta que lo extendió sobre la cama, que se dio cuenta…

Era el disfraz de Julieta… una nueva nota salió de entre los pliegues del vestido…

_Te veré esta noche en el baile… búscame_

Entonces Candy lo comprendió… esa era la manera en la que él pretendía que ella lo encontrara, él sería Romeo y ella Julieta…

La tarde se escurrió rápidamente… y las chicas comenzaron su arreglo… Annie insistió en que Candy debía arreglarse el cabello, pero esta le dijo que no era necesario…

Annie dejó de insistir porque se hacía tarde y aún no terminaba con su propio arreglo…

-entonces te veré para ir juntas al baile…

-No, yo las alcanzaré allá…

-¿No estarás pensando en no ir?

-No, no es eso, por supuesto que iré, pero quiero encontrarlas allá…

-Está bien… pero promete que lo harás…

-Lo prometo…

Cuando Candy estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia… decidió salir rumbo al salón… incluso se topó con Elisa y Neil, y ellos ni siquiera la miraron…

Por desgracia, Candy no se quedó el tiempo suficiente para escuchar la interesante revelación de Neil…

-Te digo que es verdad hermanita… Candy ha estado encontrándose con Terry Grandchester…

-Eso es imposible, él ni siquiera está en el colegio…

-¿Quién dice?

-Él me lo dijo…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Por qué… titubeó Elisa

-No, no ya lo sé no me lo digas… tú lo invitaste y te rechazó, ¿no es así? –dijo Neil burlonamente, comprendiendo que esa era la verdad, Grandchester había rechazado a su hermana y probablemente estaba cortejando a la huérfana, que patético era aquel chico…

Pero más lo era la idiota de su hermana por fijarse en ese tipo arrogante, del cual su mayor mérito era pertenecer a la nobleza.

Elisa se sonrojó pero no admitió nada…

-Y no se te ocurrió que te lo dijo solo para que lo dejaras en paz, y él pudiera tener el camino libre con la huérfana.

El rostro de Elisa se enrojeció por la rabia…

-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?

-Te digo que vi su chaqueta, y su caballo…

Elisa se alejó furiosa con rumbo a su habitación, pensando en lo que podía hacer para impedir que esa despreciable mujercita se quedara con Terry… no si ella estaba ahí para impedirlo.

Cuando Candy entró en el salón de baile, se sorprendió de la cantidad de parejas que entraban y salían de la recepción…

Por alguna razón, pensó que sería fácil encontrar a su cita, pero la realidad le parecía bastante diferente…

Dio vueltas por todo el salón, pero nadie pareció reconocerla, ni siquiera sus propios amigos… Pasó junto a Archie, y deliberadamente lo empujó para ver su reacción, y lo que obtuvo fue una muy cortés disculpa.

-Perdone usted mi torpeza, señorita…

Candy solo le sonrió, y se alejó… aquel era un disfraz magnífico…

Pero no había señales de nadie vestido de Romeo…

Así que después de esperar otros minutos… Candy estuvo dispuesta a marcharse… así que se dirigió a la puerta del salón, y entonces, ahí estaba él…

Un chico alto, de un porte elegantísimo que le recordaba a Archie, estaba de espaldas a ella y su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz, así que Candy no pudo reconocerle.

Candy decidió pasar de largo e ignorarlo y ver si él lograba reconocerla a ella.

Candy pasó junto a él, y bajó graciosamente las escaleras, pero a mitad de ellas, unos brazos increíblemente fuertes la detuvieron, y le susurraron:

-Me parece, bella Julieta, que está usted perdida…

Candy no pudo pensar en nada más, la sensación que le causó el roce de aquellas manos, y el sonido de esa voz hicieron que de repente Candy estuviera segura de la identidad de su acompañante.

Candy se dio la vuelta, y trató de mirar a través de aquel antifaz, pero aquel se encargaba de cubrir a la perfección los rasgos que Candy tanto ansiaba ver…

El joven tomó la mano de Candy y se la llevó a los labios, aquel contacto fue el acabose, una corriente eléctrica aún más fuerte recorrió su espalda…

Candy no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el chico le ofreció el brazo, y juntos entraron al salón de baile.

Al principio nadie les prestó atención, puesto que el salón estaba lleno de personas, y dos más no suponían un gran cambio.

La música era maravillosa, la orquesta tocaba vals tras vals, y las parejas no paraban de bailar.

De pronto él se detuvo, hizo una perfecta reverencia y le dijo:

-¿Me concede esta pieza?, bella dama…

Candy extendió su mano, y se dejó guiar a la pista, con gran sorpresa, descubrió que su acompañante era un magnifico bailarín, pronto comenzaron a llamar la atención de todos en el salón, e hicieron un círculo a su alrededor…

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de la identidad de la misteriosa pareja, pues jamás habían visto a esa muchacha en el colegio… pero tenían que admitir que era muy hermosa, y su compañero, no se quedaba atrás, arrancando algunos suspiros de las damiselas, que deseaban que sus parejas de baile, fueran la mitad de agraciados que el chico que bailaba en el centro de la pista.

Alrededor de aquella pareja tan particular podía percibirse, cierta extraña energía…

Después de un rato de bailar, las monjas anunciaron que se llevaría a cabo la votación…

Elisa estaba en un rincón del salón totalmente enfurruñada, pues no había señal alguna de Candy, y había algo más… por el afán de estar pendiente de los movimientos de la huérfana se había quedado sin pareja, viéndose en la penosa necesidad de acudir al baile con su hermano, lo que significaba una absoluta vergüenza para la orgullosa chica.

La votación se hizo, la hermana Gray recogió todos los votos de los muchachos y anunció que tardarían media hora en dar el dictamen final, y que mientras tanto, todos podían seguir disfrutando de la fiesta…

Terry condujo a Candy hacia la salida del salón, y fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín, allí se había instalado un hermoso kiosko, la pareja se dirigió hacia allá, y Terry supo que el momento había llegado, le revelaría su identidad…

Inconscientemente se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hasta allá, no dijeron una sola palabra, disfrutaban simplemente de su mutua compañía…

Estaban en el centro del kiosko, cuando Candy se percató de algo…

Sobre sus cabezas, descendía una planta de muérdago, inmediatamente, Candy se sonrojó, pues conocía la tradición que acompañaba a la curiosa plantita.

Al ver el sonrojo de Candy, Terry levantó la vista, y vio la planta.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró alocadamente, mientras Terry se acercaba peligrosamente.

El muchacho apenas rozó sus labios, y Candy sintió que su estomago no aguantaba nada más, la sensación era tan extraña como placentera…

Entonces ocurrió… de repente Terry se deshizo del antifaz que cubría su rostro, haciendo que Candy casi se desmayara de la impresión…

Al ver la expresión en los ojos de Candy, Terry pensó por un momento que ella saldría corriendo, o que las lágrimas comenzarían a salir de un momento a otro, pero no fue así, ella solo se limitó a decir:

-Terry… pero ¿cómo?

-Yo pensé que tú… es decir yo…

Terry no dijo nada, no habían palabras para explicarlo, simplemente se limitó a tomar a Candy por la cintura, y reclamar el beso que no se había atrevido a darle antes…

Candy no sabía cómo reaccionar, se debatía entre la idea de abofetearlo o no, pero se sorprendió a sí misma entrelazando sus manos en el cuello de él, comprendiendo que esto es lo que había estado deseando desde el principio, pues en ningún momento había dejado de desear que fuera él su misterioso compañero, entonces pensó que a veces los sueños se hacen realidad…

Terry tiró de la peluca que cubría el cabello de Candy, liberando los rizos prisioneros hasta entonces…

Candy permaneció callada por unos instantes…

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Terry

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que eras tú?

-Tenía miedo, admitió él, supuse que me rechazarías… así que decidí ocultarme, corrí el rumor de que pasaría las navidades con el duque, de esa manera tú creerías que no estaba aquí, y no sospecharías nada…

-debo decir, que fue un buen plan, pero no funciono…

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso tú…?

-No puedo afirmar que lo sabía, pero, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que así era… y cuando escuche tu voz… lo supe, es solo que traté de convencerme a mí misma de que no era así…

Terry no dijo nada, comprendió que era la manera en que Candy trataba de decirle que no estaba decepcionada.

Terry la tomó nuevamente de la mano y la llevó de vuelta al salón, cuando entraron las miradas se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos, Candy ya no estaba usando la peluca, en cambió sus rizos dorados caían libremente por su espalda, Terry pensó que se veía espectacular y se sintió orgulloso al percibir las miradas de todos sobre él, los hombres envidiándolo por tener al lado a semejante belleza, y las mujeres envidiando la belleza de ella. Terry ya no usaba su antifaz, tampoco, llegaron justo cuando la hermana Gray, anunciaba a la pareja ganadora.

-Los ganadores son: ¡Romeo y Julieta! Que fue como todos identificaron a la pareja al no tener idea de quienes eran ellos.

-¡Espere hermana, no puede hacer eso, ellos hicieron trampa, bramó Elisa, loca de furia.

-Terry me mintió, dijo que no estaría aquí para las navidades, ellos han estado encontrándose todas las tardes, Dios sabe que cosas harán cuando están solos.

Elisa avanzó peligrosamente hacia Candy, dispuesta a plantarle tremenda cachetada, pero Terry le detuvo el brazo.

-Dime una cosa, la prefieres a ella solo porque ella te permite…

Terry sabía exactamente lo que Elisa estaba por decir, y no permitiría que ofendiera a Candy de esa manera.

-pero te arrepentirás, se arrepentirán los dos…

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras Elisa, no voy a permitir que trates de poner en tela de juicio la reputación de Candy con tus calumnias, ella es una dama, pero por lo visto tú no conoces el significado de esas palabras…

-Mírate, estás aquí hablando tan impropiamente, tú que te jactas de tener refinados modales y ser tan propia.

-Yo sólo digo lo que es verdad, ¿acaso no sabes cómo logró conquistar a mis primos esta mugrosa huérfana?

-Te lo advierto Elisa, deja de decir estupideces, o me veré obligado a decir a las hermanas las veces que te he visto salir del dormitorio de los chicos a mitad de la noche…

-¡Basta! Dijo la hermana Gray, que se había quedado paralizada ante los inesperados acontecimientos.

-¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! Le dijo a Terry.

-Ella no es una dama, dijo Terry con arrogancia, Terry se volvió para mirar a Candy, que estaba en parte agradecida y en parte asustada.

Terry trató de recuperar el dominio y no dijo ya nada más, permitiendo a la hermana Gray tomar el control de la situación.

Pero Elisa no paraba de gritar, las hermanas tuvieron que intervenir para llevarse a Elisa fuera del salón, y llevarla a su habitación.

Al día siguiente la hermana Gray se encargó de investigar a fondo a Elisa y Neil, descubriendo que ambos hermanos eran una vergüenza para el colegio, lo que Terry había insinuado en el baile resultó ser cierto, Elisa había estado muchas veces en el dormitorio de los chicos, que muchas veces habían consumido bebidas alcohólicas proporcionadas por Neil… si esto llegaba a saberse, se pondría en juego la reputación del colegio así que la hermana resolvió expulsar a ambos hermanos del colegio.

La hermana Gray estaba tan sorprendida cómo todos los presentes, por todo el escándalo que se había hecho, no había reparado en los ropajes de la pareja, la peluca que Candy tenía en las manos confirmó el hecho, ellos eran la pareja ganadora, y tenían la importante tarea de colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol…

La hermana, llamó la atención de todos, para que la fiesta continuara y se olvidaran de la vergonzosa escena que habían presenciado.

-Bien, ahora si nos hacen favor, es hora de colocar la estrella en su sitio, dijo a Candy y Terry que en ningún momento habían dejado tomarse de las manos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie.

Annie se acercó y le quitó a Candy la peluca que aún sostenía…

-Ve es hora… le dijo, Candy y Terry subieron la escalera que había sido colocada especialmente para la ocasión, y colocaron juntos el precioso adorno que lucía espectacular en aquel imponente árbol…

Los aplausos de los presentes fueron ensordecedores, pero más que nada, lo que Terry disfrutó fue la alegría que vio en los ojos de Candy.

Cuando al fin bajaron, la hermana Gray, dio instrucciones de que el baile continuara, poco a poco, las parejas fueron regresando a la pista, no sin antes expresar su admiración por el acontecimiento que acababan de presenciar.

Los primos y amigas de Candy no fueron la excepción, también estaban sorprendidos de ver a Candy con Terry, Stear aunque sorprendido, estaba muy contento, pues era evidente que su linda prima estaba feliz, Archie estaba un poco molesto, porque no alcanzaba a creer que su prima estuviera tan feliz al lado de ese chico que el siempre había detestado.

Annie estaba contenta porque había creído que Candy no vendría, y aunque Paty y ella estaban intimidadas por la presencia de Terry, lograron esbozar una sonrisa.

Candy pensó que Terry la llevaría junto a sus amigas, pero no fue así, él se había encargado de monopolizarla y ella estaba feliz por eso, poco después se encontró yendo nuevamente hacia el jardín con Terry.

-¿La estás pasando bien? Le preguntó ella al ver su expresión.

-Esta es una de las mejores navidades que puedo recordar…

-Candy, quisiera preguntarte…

Él la miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de ella.

-Candy… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Candy no sabía que contestar, por supuesto que quería, pero la pregunta tan directa la había dejado sin habla, así que se limitó a abrazarlo, Terry comprendió la respuesta y se sintió sumamente feliz…

Él tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos… ¡Dios, estaba volviéndose adicto a esos ojos y…!

Bajó la mirada hacia los labios rosados de ella, y Candy comprendió que iba a besarla otra vez, no opuso resistencia y se entregó a la dulce sensación de sus labios unidos a los de él.

**FIN.**


End file.
